for you
by owl7
Summary: kim jongin yang terpaksa mengikuti permintaan sang noona yang berakhir dengan adanya kisah cinta antara dirnya dengan anak gadis dari gurunya sendiri. kisah tentang kebahagiaan kyungsoo yang bertambah saat jongin hadir dalam hidupnya. bagaimana jika mereka saling jatuh cinta? akan kah mereka bahagia bersama?/Summary Aneh, langsung baca aja/ Kaisoo, GenderSwitch, Fluffly,Review?/


**FOR YOU**

NO BASH PLEASE ^^

Don't like don't Read!

NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^

Sorry for Typo

* * *

Author: xoxohansoo or Jowl7

Tittle : For you

Author : xoxohansoo

Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin (gs for kyungsoo)

Pair: kaisoo

Rate: T

Genre : romance, fluff.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Bagian Awal atau pembuka Cerita ini saya ambil ide dari salah satu MV favorite saya yaitu Gone dan alur atau selebihnya hasil karangan saya,** **garis bawahi** **hanya bagian pembuka.** **garis bawahi juga** **cerita ini 100% hasil buatan saya. Terbentuk karna ide berjalan saya sendiri dan inspiransi dari banyak kejadian diluar sana. Dunia ini luas, banyak kejadian yang menjadi inspirasi saya. Maaf jika ada kesamaan peristiwa di cerita ini dengan anda. Cast bukan milik saya, cast milik tuhan dan keluarganya.** *suatu saat kai jadi milik saya Huahahaha :v canda ching.*

* * *

Happy reading yeorebun!

.

.

Sebuah mobil BMW mewah kini telah memasuki gerbang sebuah rumah mewah namun terkesan klasik pada pagi hari. Seluruh maid di rumah tersebut berbaris di sisi jalan untuk menyambut dan memberi hormat kepada sang tamu yang akan memasuki rumah mewah tersebut.

Beberapa saat setelah mobil mewah berjenis BMW itu di pakirkan, Turun lah seorang Gadis cantik, imut, dan manis. Matanya yang bulat terlihat berbinar cantik, Kulit putih susunya yg terlihat halus terawat, rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang dibiarkan tergerai.

Pakaian yang ia pakaipun sangat sederhana, hanya sebuah kaos putih bergambar pororo yang dipadukan dengan sebuah cardingan berwarna cream dengan Bawahan yaitu celana jeans.

Ia berjalan lurus ke arah masuk rumah itu didampingi oleh pengawalnya atau maid di rumah itu di belakang tubuhnya.

Gadis itu di sambut oleh seorang pria berbadan tinggi tegap yang telah berumur hampir setengah abad, Pria itu bernama Do minjoon ayah dari seorang gadis cantik itu. Do kyungsoo..

"Aigo gadis appa akhirnya pulang juga" sambut ayah kepada Kyungsoo "Apa kau senang tinggal bersama Halmeoni? Apa saja yang telah kau lakukan bersama halmeoni disana? Huh? Appa sangat merindukan mu.." tanya sang ayah yg bertubi tubi, gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Ah appa aku juga merindukan appa, aku senang bersama halmoni di desa. Udaranya sangat segar aku merasa lebih baik.." jawab kyungsoo atas pertanyaan ayahnya, ia menggerakan tangannya kedepan mencari pinggang sang ayah untuk memeluk ayahnya.

Do minjoon yang tau maksud dari kemauan anak gadisnya itu, langsung berinisiatif untuk memeluk anaknya terlebih dahulu.

Lama mereka berpelukan melepas rasa rindu yang sejak 5 tahun yang lalu selalu dirasakan oleh anak gadis dan ayahnya ini. Sampai..

"Appa apakah kau akan terus memeluku sampai malam nanti? Aku lelah appa.." Rengek sang gadis bermaksud agar menyudahi pelukan itu. Karna ia memang sangat lelah, ia ingin beristirahat.

"Aaahh iya, appa terlalu senang saat anak appa pulang" sambil melepas pelukan nya dari sang anak. "Cepat kau masuk dan beristirahatlah.." ucap sang appa sambil mencium pipi kanan anaknya

"Ne Appa.."

.

 _Sore hari, taman_

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan ke arah taman belakang rumahnya yang bersebelahan dengan ruang piano. Taman dan ruang piano itu hanya dibatasi oleh dinding kaca. Jadi dari ruang piano itu semua orang bisa secara langsung melihat ke arah taman belakang rumah, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Kyungsoo menduduki bangku yang ada di taman itu, pandagannya lurus kedepan, ia menginggat kejadian yg menyakitkan yang telah ia alami sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu.

 ** _._**

 ** _Flashback_**

Kyungsoo anak yang pandai, saat ia berada di jenjang 2 junior high school. Kyungsoo juga sangat menyukai piano, namun ayahnya melarangnya untuk bermain piano. Entah alasan apa yang membuat do minjoon sangat melarang anaknya bermain piano padahal Do minjoon adalah pemain piano terkenal pada jamannya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Appa buka pintunya. Kenapa appa melarang ku memainkan piano itu eoh?" Isakan yang kini telah bergema di kamar seorang remaja perempuan.

"Berhentilah menangis kyungsoo.." ucap ayahnya lembut setelah iya meletakan kunci itu di kantung celananya.

"Appa tidak sayang kyungsoo.. aku benci appa.. Aku benci appa" ucap sang gadis dengan suara lantang dan penuh penekanan di setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan

"CUKUP KYUNGSOO. APPA HANYA.." Ucap do minjoon yang hampir saja keceplosan karna emosinya yang mulai naik saat anak gadisnya berkata bahwa ia membencinya.

"Appa hiksss.. kenapa hiksss hikss.." anak itu terus bertanya dengan suara terisak dibalik pintu kamarnya sendiri sambil mengetuk pintu itu. Berharap ayahnya membuka pintu.

"..." tak ada suara

"Appa... hikss hiks appa.."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban, ya do minjoon pergi menginggalkan anaknya yang sedang terisak dibalik pintu kamarnya sendiri.

.

Pagi menjelang, kyungsoo tak lupa untuk pergi bersekolah pagi ini. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya dengan mata yang terasa berat, tentu saja! Itu karna kyungsoo menangis semalaman sampai ia merasa lelah dan akhirnya tertidur.

Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan ternyata pintu itu belum dibuka oleh appanya. Apa ini? Apa dia dihukum oleh appanya sampai tidak boleh bersekolah hari ini? Kyungsoo merasa kecewa dengan Appanya. Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang kyungsoo langsung bersiap siap untuk pergi sekolah, ia nekat keluar melalui jendela kamarnya untuk berangkat sekolah. Untungnya kyungsoo tidak memilih kamar di lantai atas, ini suatu keuntungan baginya. Lagi pula kyungsoo tidak suka dengan ketinggian, makanya ia memilih kamar dilantai bawah.

Akhirnya kyungsoo keluar rumah dengan mengendap ngendap layaknya pencuri. Dia berangkat sekolah berjalan kaki. Tentu saja, dia tidak akan berharap di antar oleh Pak jung supir pribadi kyungsoo. Pasti ayahnya sudah melarang Pak jung untuk tidak mengantarkan nya ke sekolah hari ini.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan menunduk sambil melamun memikirkan kejadian kemarin dan tadi pagi dengan sepasang handset yang menyumpal kupingnya diiringi suara nyanyian yang mampu menenangkan pikiran kyungsoo. Sampai suara teriakan seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menghadap ke kanan tepat kepada orang yang terteriak. Ternyata seseorang itu berteriak kepada kyungsoo untuk menghindar. Kyungsoo bingung, 'ada apa? Apakah aku yang orang itu maksud?' Batinnya. Sampai pada akhirnya iya melihat arah pandang orang tersebut yang terlihat sangat panik, iya menoleh ke kekiri atau kembali kepada posisi awalnya. Tubuhnya menegang, kaku, apa yg harus ia lakukan? Kyungsoo ketakutan. Sampai akhirnya..

'TITTTTTTTTT, BUGHHHHH..' Sebuah Mobil Bus Menabrak tubuh mungil kyungsoo yang kini telah terlempar jauh. Orang orang berlari untuk mendekati kyungsoo dengan perasaan khawatir. Kepala dan daerah sekitar mata kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah. Akhirnya Seorang dari mereka membawa kyungsoo kerumah sakit. Untung salah satu warga menemukan ponsel gadis itu, akhirnya ia menelpon keluarga dari anak itu. Orang itu tepat menelpon Appa kyungsoo. Dia menyadari bahwa Ayah dari anak itu pasti sangat khawatir..

Ayah kyungsoo tiba di rumah sakit, ia menanyakan kamar atas nama pasien yang kecelakaan beberapa jam yang lalu. Minjoon berlari ke ruangan yang diberitahu oleh pegawai rumah sakit. Ia melihat seorang yang duduk di depan ruang UGD, pikirnya pasti itu yang membawa kyungsoo ke sini. Ia duduk disebelah orang itu dan ahirnya ayah kyungsoo meminta kronologis terjadinya tabrakan itu.

.

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Disini siapa keluarganya gadis ini?" Dokter itu bertanya kepada 2 orang yang tengah berdiri didepannya.

"Saya uisa, saya Ayah kyungsoo" jawab minjoon

"Mari ikut saya ke ruangan saya, ada hal yg harus saya bicarakan mengenai kondisi kyungsoo" ucap dokter han dan berjalan terlebih dahulu ke ruangannya yang diikuti minjoon di belakangnya.

.

Do minjoon akhirnya keluar dari ruangan dokter han dengan pandangan yang kosong dan penuh rasa bersalah. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang kini telah terjadi kepada putrinya. Kyungsoo harus di operasi di daerah matanya karna benturan yang cukup keras pada saat kejadian kecelakaan itu terjadi.

.

Kini kyungsoo harus menjalaninya. Dia harus mampu melewati operasi ini. Tertangkap oleh benaknya rasa penyesalan datang silih berganti dari tiap-tiap ujung hidupnya. Minjoon melihat gadis kecilnya dari sela kaca ruang operasi. Mukanya pucat pasi. Dari sisa nafas yang mungkin takkan panjang lagi. Dalam hatinya dia menagis.

Tiba-tiba kyungsoo merasa sepi. Ada sesuatu yang lain yang tengah kyungsoo rasakan. Sesuatu dari alam yang lain. Sesuatu yang tengah menghilangkan sebagian alam bawah sadarnya. Kyungsoo merasa gelap. Tak ada cahaya yang masuk dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. 'Oh… Apakah ini yang dinamakan penjemputan maut?' Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berteriak. "Aku tidak ingin mati… jangan dekati aku... Aku belum mau mati..." Kyungsoo berteriak lagi dan dia tersadar.

"Tenang… tenang… kau tidak akan mati karena suntikan ini Kyungsoo. Kau tidak akan mati karena aku mendekatimu." Kata seorang pria yang menggunakan jubah putih.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketakutan. "Aku seorang dokter, yang tadi mengoperasimu." Jawab dokter han sembari membuka maskernya.

"Dokter..., Aku tidak bisa melihat? Mengapa rasanya gelap?" kata kyungsoo heran.

"Kau baru saja mengalami operasi mata. Karena matamu terbentur benda keras, saat kecelakaan 3 hari yang lalu, Kau terlempar sangat jauh dari lokasi kejadian." jawab dokter han dengan perasaan khawatir kepada kyungsoo.

"Jadi aku akan buta?" Nyaris. Dia kembali lagi ke alam bawah sadarnya karna obat bius yang di suntikan oleh dokter han. Kyungsoo tak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya saat ini.

.

Hingga pada hari itu, hari dimana Kyungsoo membuka penutup matanya.

"Nah... Kyungsoo, sekarang Aku akan membuka balutan yang menghalangi matamu. Kau siap, Kyungsoo?" Dokter Han bertanya dengan Lembut kepada kyungsoo.

"nee.."Jawab Kyungsoo. Kemudian dokter itu membuka perban yang menutupi matanya.

"Buka matamu pelan-pelan..." Ujar dokter han. Kyungsoo membuka matanya sesuai dengan ucapan sang dokter. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan sangat pelan.

"Kyungsoo-shi ? Apakah kau bisa melihat saya?" sapa dokter han. Kyungsoo terdiam. Tiba-tiba dia menjerit. Dia menangis. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kyungie…"sapa Ayahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat, Appa... Aku tidak bisa melihat. Aku buta hikss.." Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Sementara dokter Han menenangkan Kyungsoo . Namun dia tetap menjerit.

 ** _Flashback off_**

 ** _._**

Kyungsoo masih duduk di kursi taman rumahnya. Ditemani kupu-kupu indah yang tak kan bisa Kyungsoo lihat keindahnnya. Hanya bisa merasakannya. Daun-daun berguguran seperti gugur hati Sang Ayah melihat Anaknya seorang diri. Sisa-sisa air dari langit yang membasahi rerumputan seolah menghujani Ayahnya. Menghujani seorang Do Minjoon yang tengah merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo. Ia Ayahnya, tapi ia seolah bukan seperti Ayahnya. Ayah macam apa aku ini? Membiarkan Kyungsoo dalam kesedihan seorang diri.

Minjoon menghampirinya. Dekat sekali dengannya dan ia melihat wajah Anaknya. Do minjoon tersenyum, kini wajah sang anak sudah kembali segar seperti dahulu sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dulu setelah operasi mata yang kyungsoo jalani wajah kyungsoo sangat pucat, matanya berkantung tebal. Bibirnya kering, rambutnya terikat alakadarnya. Tubuhnya sangat kurus. Maka dari itu 1 minggu setelah operasi itu dilaksanakan, minjoon membawa kyungsoo ke rumah nenek kyungsoo untuk tinggal disana. Nenek kyungsso tinggal sendiri di _daraengi village_ sebuah desa yang terkenal dengan sawah bertingkatnya yang terlihat sangat cantik dan asri. Siapa pun pasti nyaman tinggal di desa satu ini. Desa ini terletak di daerah _Gyeongsangnam, korea selatan_. Kyungsoo tinggal hanya ber 2 dengan halmeoninya, halmoninya lah yang membantu kyungsoo bangkit dari kertepurukannya pada saat itu. Minjoon bersyukur karna kyungsoo sudah lebih bisa menerima keadaannya saat ini.

.

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" ucap minjoon memulai pembicaraan dengan kyungsoo.

"o..oh? appa? Aku sedang menikmati udara saja" balas kyungsoo sambil menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

"apa kau tidak ingin masuk? Apa kau tidak lelah, hmm?" Tanya minjoon.

"tidak, aku masih nyaman disini Appa" ucap kyungsoo masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

"ahh baiklah, Appa masuk duluan nde? Sudah ada yang menunggu apa di dalam" ucap minjoon sambil menangkup wajah kyungsoo

"benarkah? Siapa yang menunggu appa?" Tanya kyungsoo

"ah itu.. dia murid appa. Dia anak dari sahabat appa" jawab minjoon sambil tersenyum, tentu saja senyuman yang tidak bisa dilihat lagi oleh kyungsoo saat ini.

"murid?"

"iya, dia murid Appa. Dia belajar piano dengan appa, dia selalu datang setiap malam." Jelas minjoon. "kyungie apa kau masih ingin bermain piano? Maafkan appa yang selalu melarangmu bermain piano, appa menyesal. Apakah kau masih ingin memainkan piano lagi? Appa akan mengajari mu dari awal lagi. Appa janji tidak akan melarang apaun yang kau sukai mulai sekarang. Maafkan apa kyungie.. Appa sungguh menyesal atas kejadian 6 tahun lalu. Appa tidak bisa memaafkan diri appa sendiri pada saat itu, appa merasa sangat bodoh menjadi orangtua.." ujar minjoon dengan nada lirih dan terisak pelan

Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ayahnya menagis. Oh! Kyungsoo tidak bisa seperti ini, hatinya seakan tertusuk ribuan panah saat mendengar isakan Ayahnya sendiri. Dia sangat menyayangi ayahnya, sangat! Bagaimanapun kyungsoo tidak akan bisa membeci ayahnya.

"kyungie.. sungguh App.." lanjut minjoon terpotong.

GREP..

Kyungsoo memotong ucapan ayahnya dengan memeluk sang ayah erat "uljima, Aku tau appa sedang menangis. Jangan menangis ne, aku sudah memaafkan appa. Aku tidak pernah bisa benci kepada appa ku yang hebat ini" ucap kyungsoo seraya melepas pelukannya dari sang ayah. Lalu tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi sang ayah, merabanya dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi sang ayah. "aku hebat kan, aku tau appa mengangis. Jangan menangis lagi kumohon" hibur kyungsoo.

Minjoon tersenyum "kau memang hebat, appa sangat menyayangimu kyungie.." ujar minjoon, "ah! Appa lupa, Murid appa sudah menunggu didalam. Kau sungguh masih ingin duduk disini hm?"

"ne appa, aku masih mau di sini" yakin kyungsoo.

"baiklah, appa ke masuk duluan ne..?"

"emmm" gumam kyungsoo sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"jangan terlalu lama lagi ne, udara semakin dingin. 5 menit lagi kau harus masuk, mengerti?"

"5 menit? Andwae! 10 menit" tawar kyungsoo disertai kekehan halusnya.

"nde 10 menit" final sang ayah.

"hmmm hmm" kyungsoo membalasnya dengan gumaman dan anggukan kecil yang terlihat lucu sekaligus menggemaskan.

* * *

 **For you**

* * *

 **Jongin Pov**

Saatnya berlatih Lagi, aku menghela nafasku panjang. Aku tidak menyukai piano, suara yang dihasilkan dari piano, apa lagi memainkannya. Tapi semua ini aku lakukan karna noona ku-Taemin. Noona ku lah yang meminta agar aku bermain piano, alasan yang ia katakan adalah karna dia ingin melihat ku bermain piano dengan baik dihadapannya nanti. Ya dia adalah seorang pianis terkenal 2 tahun yang lalu namun ia kehilangan dunianya saat dirinya mulai sakit-sakitan. Entahlah aku pun tidak terlalu mengerti tentang penyakit yang noonaku derita yang jelas aku sangat menyayangi nya, aku tidak bisa menolak apa pun permintaannnya walaupun itu adalah suatu hal tidak aku sukai karna aku sangat menyayanginya. Seperti bermain piano.

 **Jongin pov end**

.

"hey apa yang kau pikirkan!" ucap seseorang dengan nada yang yang cukup tinggi ditambah suara gebrakan meja membuat jongin terkejut setengah mati.

"ya! Saem kau membuat ku jantungan" protes jongin.

"salah sendiri melamun, ayo mulai latihannya. Kau pergi ke ruang latihan duluan, aku akan menyiapkan minum untukmu"

"ne.." ucap jongin malas "tumben sekali membuatkan ku minum" gerutu jongin

"aku mendengarnya kim jongin"

.

Jongin berjalan menuju ruang latihannya seperti biasa dengan langkah malasnya. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, lalu jongin masuk ke dalam dan meletakan tas yang ia bawa di salah satu sofa di ruangan itu. Saat jongin telah duduk di kursi piano, matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambut panjang yang sedang duduk di bangku taman belakang. Sayangnya ia hanya bisa melihat gadis itu dari samping.

"apa yang kau pikirkan lagi huh? Berhentilah melamun!" omel sang guru.

"um itu.. itu siapa gadis itu?" Tanya jongin sedikit ragu seraya mengacungkan teluntuknya mengarah ke gadis yang sedang duduk di taman.

Do minjoon mengikuti arah panandang Jongin "ah itu, dia.." minjoon menggantungkan ucapannya.

Jongin dengan wajah seriusnya menunggu jawaban dari sang guru "siapa?" Tanya jongin lagi.

"putri ku" jawab minjoon singkat.

"huh? Putri mu? Sejak kapan kau punya seorang anak? Apa kau menikahi janda yang sudah memiliki anak gadis?" ucap jongin polos.

DUG

"aw yak! Sakit guru shh" protes jongin diikuti dengan suara ringisannya.

"sialan kau!" sinis minjoon "ayo cepat kita mulai latihan"

"NE.." jawab jongin pasrah. Tidak lebih tepatnya Berteriak Pasrah.

"apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Berteriak seperti orang idiot" omel minjoon lagi.

"…" jongin hanya diam dengan tangan yang masih mengusap kepalanya yang tadi di pukul dengan nampan minum oleh gurunya sendiri.

* * *

 **For you**

* * *

"Aku pulang" teriak jongin di dalam rumahnya sendiri.

"yak! Mengapa kau berteriak eoh?" sahut taemin dengan nada kesalnya.

"eh noona, ini sudah malam. Kenapa kau belum tidur emm?" Tanya jongin seraya mendekati taemin dan mulai mendorong kursi roda yang taemin pakai ke arah kamar taemin.

"aku tadi haus. Dan aku tidak tega mengganggu istirahat bibi jung"

"sudah minumnya?" tanya jongin lembut.

"emm sudah. Mengapa kau pulang lebih lama dari biasanya?" tanya taemin.

"eishh jangan bertanya mengapa. Sudah jelas karna guru menyebalkan itu. Seharian ini dia memarahi ku terus menerus. Kau tau noona, karna aku melamun saja dia memukul kepala ku dengan nampan bekas minuman. Menyebalkan." Gerutu jongin kepada taemin dengan sikap manjanya

"eoh benarkah? Hahaha.. kau membuatnya kesal terus menerus jongin-ah" taemin tertawa lepas mendengar cerita jongin, lebih tepatnya menertawai jongin.

"yak, noona! Apanya yang lucu eoh?" sahun jongin kesal.

"aniyo, hanya lucu saya. Aku membayangkanmu meringis kesakitan dengan wajah bodohmu itu, aaahhh pasti sangat menyenangkan melihat kim jongin dengan wajah bodohnya" ujar taemin santai. Ia tidak tahu kalau saat ini jongin mulai menggeram kesal.

"yak, noona! Ck kau sama menyebalkannya dengan guru Do!"

"hahaha.. ne ne mianhae, noona hanya bercanda jongin-ah" ucap taemin lembut dibarengi dengan taemin yang sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu "kau harus mentraktirku chicken yang banyak noona!"

" _oh my god!_ Singkirkan wajah menjijikanmu itu jong-ah" taemin berujar sedikit histeris saat adiknya memasang muka lucu namun lebih mengarah ke arah menjijikan itu.

"ck. Terserah noona saja lah!"

jongin semakin kesal saat taemin terus mengejeknya. Dengan langkah cepat ia pergi dari kamar taemin meninggalkan taemin yang terus terkikik geli melihat tingkah lucu adiknya.

* * *

 **For you**

* * *

"Appa..?" kyungsoo memanggil ayahnya dari dalam kamar tidurnya.

Do minjoon mendengar panggilan dari kyungsoo lalu ia menjawab panggilan kyungsoo dan meninggalkan aktifitasnya yang sedang menonton televisi diruang tamu "ne kyungie?"

"aku ingin jalan-jalan, bawa aku keluar dari dalam rumah ne Appa.." rengek kyungsoo manja.

Minjoon tersenyum "baiklah, nanti sore kita jalan-jalan ne.."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka, "sore? Ah andwae! Kyungsoo ingin sekarang Appa.." kyungsoo menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan kosong namun terlihat memohon.

"tapi Appa harus melatih murid Appa dahulu, kyungie. Hari minggu seperti ini ia biasa datang pagi, jadi appa bisa mengajakmu jalan-jalan sore nanti ne.." ucapnya lembut seraya mengusap pelan rambut hitam kyungsoo.

"memangnya dia setiap hari berlatih piano? Sepertinya waktu Appa selalu disita dengan melatihnya bermain piano" dengan refleks kyungsoo memasang ekspresi tidak sukanya.

"hey, jangan menekuk wajah mu seperti itu.. tidak apa, setelah itu kita akan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan berjalan-jalan ke tempat yang kau inginkan, bagaimana hmm?" do minjoon berusaha membujuk anak gadisnya untuk bersabar menunggu sore nanti.

Sebentar kyungsoo terlihat berfikir, "baiklah.." kyungsoo tersenyum manis dengan pandangan lurus ke tembok. Ayahnya yang berada di sampingnya pun ikut memberikan senyum manis kepada gadis kecilnya dan tentu saja kyungsoo tidak bisa melihatnya.

"boleh aku bermain piano sebentar, Appa? Ajari aku" mungkin dalam pikiran kyungsoo bermain piano adalah sebagai cara untuk mengalihkan rasa bosannya.

"tentu saja, semua untuk gadis Appa yang cantik ini.." ucap minjoon lembut seraya membantu kyungsoo berjalan ke ruang piano. Sebenarnya kyungsoo tidak perlu di bimbing jika saja dia sudah hafal lekuk rumah ini namun sayangnya kyungsoo baru beberapa hari tinggal di sini, otomatis dia masih harus menyesuaikan diri kembali.

Kyungsoo telah terduduk di depan piano putih milik ayahnya, "bagaimana selanjutnya?"

Do minjoon tersenyum lalu dengan lembut ia mulai membimbing kyungsoo untuk menekan beberapa tuts untuk menciptakan melody yang indah.

"ikuti perasaan mu.." ujar minjoon.

Memang agak aneh melody yang dihasilkan diawal dan itu wajar, kyungsoo sudah lama sekali tidak menyentuh alat musik tersebut ditambah lagi dengan keadaan dirinya sekarang.

"guru.." suara jongin memanggil sang guru yang kini terlihat sedang asik bermain piano dengan gadis cantik di sampingnya.

Do minjoon menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan sedikit mendongak, lalu setelahnya ia mendapati anak murid menyebalkannya ini sudah berada di sampingnya. Dengan cepat minjoon berdiri, "ahh kau sudah datang, tunggu sebentar aku akan kedapur untuk menyiapkan minum untuk mu.." ucap minjoon seraya mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dapur.

Kyungsoo sedari tadi terdiam saat mendengar ada suara asing yang ia tangkap dari indra pendengarannya. Dan dugaannya benar, namja ini adalah murid ayahnya.

Jongin menatap gadis didepannya dengan raut wajah penasaran sekaigus tidak percaya lalu mulai berkata, "hai, kau anak dari guru Do?" tanya jongin yang mampu memecah keheningan yang terjadi di ruang musik itu.

Merasa namja di depannya ini bertanya kepadanya, kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya pelan.

"kau bisa bermain piano?" tanya jongin lagi seraya menduduk kan dirinya di samping kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedikit menoleh ke sumber suara yang berada di sampingnya, "ah ani.." kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk namun masih terlihat sangat manis.

Deg Deg Deg..

Suasana di ruang musik terasa sangat sepi sesaat setelah kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan terakhir jongin, kini hanya terdengar suara degupan jantung yang mendominasi ruangan itu. Dan kalian bisa menebak sendiri kan suara jantung siapa itu?

* * *

bersambung..

.

sorry for new story by me. setelah ini saya resmi SEMI HIATUS. termasuk melanjutkan cerita Gumpy girl. im so sorry yeorebeun..

.

after reading this story please enter ur Review!

jika sudah ada 17 review, dilanjut ke chapter 2.

.

31-01-2016


End file.
